EmailDP style
by Phantom42
Summary: It's a little bit in between before and after PP...so...yeah. DxS T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe here's some e-mails…HAHAA…and yet another story that's before PP but then it goes into and then out of PP so…it's a little of both…**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To: DF129(Danny)

From: Technogeek16 (Tucker)

Sent: September 15 2008

Subject: School Activities.

Danny, Danny, Danny Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.

What am I going to do with you? Now both of us (and many others) know that you like Sam. You can't deny it because I have the whole school on my side. So P! Oh and if I tried ANY of the stuff you pull on Sam to other girls…I would die. DIE DIE DIE I tell you!!

Well anyway, we all know that you like her and that you want her…it's not THAT hard to figure out! You and Sam are WAY to dumb to know that though, so you don't know that the other likes you back!

P.S. You know you wouldn't hurt me after you read this e-mail because you know I'm right!!

:P Tucker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To: Technogeek16

From: DF129

Sent: September 16 2008

Subject: Can't deny.

You obviously KNOW I cannot deny your last email, mostly because, yes, that happened! I know, I know. . . And to comment on what you wrote about trying what I did, no you can't do it like me cuz 1.) you don't gots the mad skills. And 2.) everyone loves me ;) well anyway, you know and I know that I cannot deny those activities and you we both also know that yes I do like Sam. Ha, ha laugh if you want I DON'T CARE CUZ I WILL BEAT YOU UP!! And you know I can so don't try it.

Yes I am dumb, No I am not clueless. I know she likes me. I know everyone else knows. I DON'T CARE I AM NOT SAYING!! Just so you know.

P.S. I already told you that you were right don't rub it in!

:( Danny

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok that was the first one...this is before PP...hehe...I'll update soon!!) Please review!! ( please?? And BTW I Enabled anonymous reviews...so... **


	2. Starr

To: DF129

From: Shooting Starr

Sent: September 18(Phantom Planet) 2008

Subject: OMG help!

OMG Danny can you believe it's the end of the world? I mean, there are things I didn't get to do! I don't wanna die yet! Can you see if your parents can do something about it? I don't want to die!! I know I already said that but I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! So that's all I wanted to say and for my last words to you, I would like to say that if Danny Phantom can do something about this, then I want you to know that I want to be with you Sam and Tucker. I know it's kind of late but you guys always seem to have fun and stuff so. . .

P.S. I have no P.S.

P.SS I really want to be with you guys in my last minutes so could you please meet me at the Nasty Burger on September 19th (Tomorrow) and I would like to start hanging out with you!!

3 Starr

To: Shooting Starr

From: DF129

Sent: September 18 2008

Subject: Are you sure?

Are you sure? Paulina may never talk to you ever again (maybe that's not a bad thing P). . .and Danny Phantom WILL come up with some thing and it is NOT the end of the world!! EVER!! Not while he's around. He wouldn't let anything happen. Not to anyone. But back to the "can I join your group" thing. We have no group. We have friends, unlike the A-group. You are just a bunch of people who like to make fun of people because they don't go shopping every week for the newest trends. There are only 2 decent people that are in that group (Not counting Valerie!) and that would be You and Kwan. DECENT!! Don't think that you're all that now. You have had you're "meanie" moments.

P.S And I don't know if I can. I have to. . .ummmm. . .find something and do something. . .so I don't think so. But you know where I live if you want to talk. I guess.

:S Danny.


	3. Sam

To: DF129

From: aimfireandblowup67

Sent September 19 2008 (Still Phantom Planet.)

Subject: Any ideas??

Danny, Danny, Danny :(

What are we going to do? Do you have any ideas? Are you going to china??(I needed to add that :P) All questions on my mind!! ANSWER THEM!! Answer them NOW!! But. . .yeah. I just wanted to know if you had any ideas. . .cuz I have none.

Well, besides the fact that the world ISN'T ending, what's up?

P.S If you do not answer I will. . .do something very bad to you! (just kidding!! I wouldn't hurt you (Unless you're being dumb)) Buh Bye!!

:D Sam!! (Lol I know you love me!!)

...I can't believe I just made like 3 smileys...

To: aimfireandblowup67

From:DF129

Sent: September 19th 2008

Subject: Yes I do!!(surprisingly!!)

Sam, Sam, Sam(Can you sense the mocking-ness??)

Yes I do! I have an idea! But you will have to wait until "I" give a speech at City Hall with Tucker (sorry). I can't say yet. To answer your questions in order: City Hall City Hall and no. I would never go to China with out you and Tucker ( NEVER!! HAHA you have no ideas and I do!! ) haha!!

No nothing is up? Besides the comet hurtling towards earth (just kidding well not really but. . .) Nope, nothing, nada.

P.S Lol yes I know you love me! Who doesn't (Don't answer that or I will be very mad at you!)

:S Danny.

To: DF129

From: aimfireandblowup67

Sent September 20th 2008 (Still Phantom Planet)

Subject: UH!

Danny,

I am sorry to say this. . .but no one loves you besides Me Tuck and your family :P Just kidding! Or am I? Lol.

P.S YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME YOUR PLAN YOU MEANIE!! HAHA BUT NOW I KNOW IT ANYWAY!!

:) Sam!


	4. Tucker 2

To: DF129

From:Technogeek16

Sent September 22nd 2008

Subject: Ready?

Are you ready? I need to know. We need to do this. Are you sure you want to? I can get some one else to do it if you want. . .do you want to?

P.S We (aka you!) are leaving at 1:30 so you had better be there!

:S Tucker

To: Technogeek16

From DF129

Sent September 22nd 2008

Subject: Yes I do want to do this. I am not giving up. NEVER! NEVER EVER! I haven't given up on much and this is one thing I am sticking with.

P.S I'll be there.

:( Danny.

To: DF129

From: Technogeek16

Sent: September 23rd 2008 (It's over!!)

Subject: Where were you?

Dude, where were you? I thought you were going to come to the ceremony!? There was a big floatie thingy too! It was cool! And did you know that I am new mayor and you have statues ALL OVER THE FREAKING WORLD?! That's AMAZING!! You're going to be in history! I can't believe I even know you! Wow… this is an honor oh Great One!!

P.S Oh and congrats on the Sam thing!!

D HAHA!! Tucker!

To: Technogeek16

From: DF129

Sent September 23rd 2008

Subject: :( 3

Tucker! I am NOT the Great One! EVA!! So don't call me that. And NO it is not an honor to know me!!

P.S Shut it

Danny


	5. Chat RoomDanny

Hey, I'm back. I just wanted to let you know that I might not update as much because of school :( so…yeah, just wanted to tell everyone that.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam: aimfireandblowup67

Danny: ghosthalfa89

Tucker: trashcan

_trashcan has now signed in._

_Ghosthalfa89 has now signed in_

trashcan: Hey was up?

Ghosthalfa89: Nothing much. You?

trashcan: Not much. Which is surprising cuz most of the time it's everything…

Ghosthalfa89: Yeah I know. Same here

_Aimfireandblowup67 has now signed in._

Aimfireandblowup67: Hey.

trashcan: Hey

Ghosthalfa89: Hey, what's up?

Aimfireandblowup67: Nothing…guess what?

trashcan: What?

Aimfireandblowup67: I'm eating gummy bats!!

Ghosthalfa89: Oh no.

Aimfireandblowup67: HEHE OH YES!!

trashcan: Anything but that!! ANYTHING!!Ghosthalfa89: No Sam!! NOOOOOO!!Aimfireandblowup67: Mwa hahahhahahahahahaha!! I shall destroy the earth!!

trashcan: Uh oh. She's turning into Vlad!!

Aimfireandblowup67: Not uh! If I was Vlad I would be all, "Daniel! Give me your DNA so I can FAIL again!! WHOOT!!"

Ghosthalfa89: Lol.

Aimfireandblowup67: Hey guess what?

Ghosthalfa89: what?

Aimfireandblowup67: I'm going to go ride a lollercoaster!! And to get there I am going to ride my roflcopter that goes soi, soi, soi, soi!

trashcan: Oh Lord! Save me!

_trashcan has now signed out._

Aimfireandblowup67: That was mean of him! He could have said goodbye…

Ghosthalfa89: Sam,

Aimfireandblowup67: WAT!?

Ghosthalfa89: Wat?

Aimfireandblowup67: Yes. Wat.

Ghosthalfa89: O…k…then…

Ghosthalfa89: Anyway, your starting to scare me…

Aimfireandblowup89: DISTURBIA!!Ghosthalfa89: Yeah, sure.

Aimfireandblowup67: Sorry…

Ghosthalfa89: ok.

Aimfireandblowup67: One step at a time, Danny, One step at a time.

Ghosthalfa89: Ok then…

_Aimfireandblowup67 current status: Erratic, Insomniatic_

Ghosthalfa89: I thought you were hyper…

Aimfireandblowup67: Nope. Not anymore.

Ghosthalfa89: I have to go.

Aimfireandblowup67: Me too.

Ghosthalfa89: Ok…bye

Aimfireandblowup67: Byez.

_Ghosthalfa89 has now signed out. _

_Aimfireandblowup67 has now signed out._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry, but I guess that's the last chapter for now. I may add more later. But right now I want to focus on my other fan fiction. My other story has been getting a lot of reviews about how the grammar is bad and everything. I don't want to stop this story but I'm going to have to and I thought that this was the perfect way. I'm also sorry that it's so short, but, alas, I have writers block…that's never good.

:(


End file.
